


Leftovers.

by littlepadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jock!Dean, M/M, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepadalecki/pseuds/littlepadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At University not everyone is there for the education. Some, like Dean Winchester, wanted to gain a life experience but it's not all it's cracked up to be. After realizing he hadn't paid his electricity bill he has no choice but to ask other students if he could borrow their microwave to heat up his leftovers, the only one who lets him is a nerdy Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh Dean groaned. He had forgotten to pay his electric bill and so couldn’t heat up the leftovers from yesterday’s dinner that he had planned to eat tonight. He sat there for a few minutes in his living room. Well it wasn’t so much a living room as it was an area consisting of a few small chairs, a small tv with a video and dvd player attached with thick cables and kitchen counters that resided a mere 5 feet away covered in machinery like the toaster and the microwave.

Taking in a shaky breath and running a hand through his hair it came upon him that maybe he couldn’t host the usual room parties they held within his squad of friends. But most importantly that it would only be fitting to try and use his charm to borrow someone else’s microwave for the night.

Without throwing on any outwear like his usual worn, leather jacket or shoes, he skidded from room to room knocking on their doors with his plastic container of leftovers.

Two of them didn’t answer but he wasn’t planning on giving in just yet. His knuckles clenched as he rapped on the next door. A pretty blonde answered and he raised his eyebrows in approval.

“Hello there miss.” She chuckled and began twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  Her body was half hiding behind the door but he could see it moving side to side slightly. The smile moved from her lips to her eyes as her teeth pulled at her lower lip eagerly.

Dean questioned why he didn’t talk to his neighbours more. There was someone speaking behind her, another girl. It reminded him of when he used to have a room-mate, _ah the memories._ He half-laughed at his own thought as it was only last week his room-mate had left. _Okay, you’re off task. Get to it._ “Wouldn’t mind letting me use your microwave for a sec would ya?”

Her previously playful expression turned into a disgusted look as if she were better than him. With that he rolled his eyes and walked away without listening to what she had to say.  Some people drove him up the wall, and not in the crazily-good sense.

Maybe instead of asking he should demand to use it. So he swapped floors, taking the stairs to be quick and knocked lightly on the first door. Once they opened the door ajar he yelled. "If you don’t let me use your fucking microwave I’m going to cry and die from starvation so do it!" But it didn’t work as they just slammed the door in his face. Rude. But he couldn’t expect any less from yelling.

Maybe he should just go home and deal with his hunger for the night - or eat his food cold. It seemed like this mission was a disaster and he didn’t want to swap buildings to ask the people he knew for food, that would damage his street cred too much.

Then he heard the light sound of acoustic music, but it wasn’t just any old piece it was his favourite Led Zeppelin song 'Riverside Blues'. Of course he loved the original more but this version wasn’t that bad. So he decided to make this his last door, door number 17.

There was a loud tapping on the door and Castiel looked at it questioningly from the sofa. He never got visitors so this was new. Tonight wasn’t unlike any other, he had done his daily revision, eaten, showered and was listening to some relaxing music before another revision session.

Throwing on one of his grey sweaters he edged over to the peep hole and saw a young male with sandy hair, green eyes and freckles. If looks could kill he would be completely passed out, cold on the floor. He knew instantly who it was, he had no idea of his name but he was one of the ass hats who turned up an hour late to an hour class and expected to be let off.

His heart started thudding hard. What did this guy want with someone like him? Was he here just a joke to poke fun at him like the various jocks he had encountered at college and school? His eyes clenched and he puffed a breath of air out.

 _Stop being such a nerd and open the door._ Going for it with full throttle he swung the door open so fast he somehow managed to hit his head and run his toe over at the same time. Of course this was painful and showed upon his face as his features screwed up intensely and he clung to his foot.

Once the door was open the boy began speed talking, so fast it took Castiel a moment to register what he had just said. “Okay so I know this might sound like a fricking weird question but holy-sonuvabitch are you okay?” The gravity to his voice made Cas’ heart flutter like a teenage girl but he didn’t let it show. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth while giving a not so convincing nod.

The boy in the hall, who had not yet crossed the silver door frame into his room, was puffing air from his lips as he failed to keep his laugh secret. Cas nodded and he took it as a sign to continue.

“Okay so as I was saying I’m starving and my microwave is broken but I really need to heat up these left overs so could I borrow your microwave for a minute and a half and I’ll be out of your way promise?” Cas stood looking flustered with his raven hair askew and his ocean-blue eyes wild. With a small shrug and shake of his head he moved out the way of the door inviting the sandy-blonde inside with his gestures.

His reason being knocking took the edge from Castiel’s mind but he couldn’t help but wonder why his room? Without wasting anytime Dean began searching around the main room, skirting past the small, glass coffee table towards one door. “No wait!” Dean stooped just as his hand was about to grab a hold of the handle. Cas was still holding his foot but the pain was beginning to die down. “The kitchen is that way.” He pointed over to the archway without a door and a small “oh” sound slipped Dean’s lips.

“So what’s in the other room?”

“Uh, that’s my bedroom.” Cas murmured shyly. Dean smirked and winked, his emerald eyes glistening in the low light of the room. They both walked into the Kitchen area, Cas following Dean.

Dean had thrown the container into the microwave already with the lid half on so he didn’t explode this microwave considering it was the only one he knew he might be able to use again.

“Can I know your name?” The blue eyed teen asked with a shy look upon his face, his hands held together and hanging in front of him to stop them shaking. Dean was sure that he could see a light pink in his cheeks but just smiled to himself about it.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” The other boy replied and gave another smile that was more like a smoulder. It was as if he knew it drove Cas wild, his eyelashes were so long and just ughh. He had to try and not groan or swoon but simply deal internally. After all he only wanted to use his microwave. Dean cleared his throat and stretched out pulling the muscles in his arms taut and damn they were big. His mind drifted to biology and he began noting how Dean was fairly mesomorphic, he was such a nerd.

With a deep breath Cas copied his body language and leant against the counter top. “What’s yours?” Dean added with a wide, toothy grin that was impossible not to laugh at.

He began to say his name then the microwave binged a high pitch noise to indicate the food was ready. “Cas-”He sloped off not wanting to disrupt him as he had the door open and was trying not to burn himself on the hot plastic of the container but get it out of the microwave as quickly as possible simultaneously.

Nodding his head and shrugging his lips, his low voice spoke once more. “Cas…I like it. Well, thanks Cas for- uh. Letting me borrow your microwave obviously.” His hands were still trying desperately to cling onto the burning hot plastic. “Fuck.” He murmured and had to place it back on the counter.

The profanity made Cas’ whole body shiver and tingle. He liked this guy – whether he was a complete stranger who had simply waltzed into his house or not. Was it wrong considering the difference in status between them? He had no clue but he did know that this little conversation would be a one-time thing. That was assured.

Gripped by his own mind it took a few moments for him to react and quickly open a cupboard and hand Dean a small plate. Dean look astonished at the kindness he was being shown but it was typical of Castiel to be this way.

Silence hugged the air when they both stood by the door way, Cas on the inside planning on getting back to his daily routine and Dean on outside wanting to go to his room and eat his food. “So, I’m guessing you gave me this plate so I have to come back huh.” Smirking and winking at the same time made clumsy little Cas stumble over his words but he tried his best to hide it and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He didn’t even know if Dean was gay or not! They had met not even 10 minutes ago and yet he didn’t want him to leave. Not now, not ever.

He wanted to know more about his life, why he was eating leftovers, did he not have any food, why was his microwave broken, did he have any siblings, had he always lived in this part of the city or maybe even the country but that wasn’t going to happen; for today at least.

As he was so wrapped up in his mind yet again, talking to himself as per usual Dean had responded and he had no idea what he said but he was walking away with his meal. Dean was gone but he didn’t register any of it.

“See you!” Cas half shouted down the hall before turning and shutting the door. “What the hell is wrong with you Castiel Novak!” He growled to himself, mainly for thinking too much. “A perfectly good guy and you have to be clumsy and idiotic and awkward and- ”

He growled again and took his seat back on the sofa. Screw revision. He was going to lay here and listen to his music.

 

//

The day had dragged so much. Cas was sat in history next to some over enthusiastic red head, Charlie Bradbury. They were good friends but his mind was elsewhere today – replaying the scene from last night. He wanted to see Dean so much today, even if it was just as a longing stare across the classroom. It was all he had planned because no way did he had the courage to go up to him in person.

“Hey!” Charlie yelled and nudged my shoulder. “What’s up with you today?” She shook her head as if to be disapproving but he knew that wasn’t Charlie.

“I’m just tired.”

“Aren’t we all.” She agreed with him and shrugged on her maroon jacket then handed Cas the sheets needed for him to do the essay. Without much thought he pushed them into his black backpack and headed off to his final lesson with her on his heels.

While walking down the corridor Charlie was chattering his ears off and usually he loved it as it meant he didn’t have to talk but he felt bad for not listening right now.

He was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t seen Dean at all today, maybe he was right and it was just a one-time conversation. As much as disliked the idea, he knew it would be for the best considering his work should be priority over anything _or anyone._

But then he saw him.

The sandy haired, green-eyes freckled idiot he had been pining over since last night. As they walked past each other Cas couldn’t help but stare. “Hey.” He smiled, winked, then smirked as they walked past each other. _Wait._ Had Dean just recognised him in school grounds? No. He was dreaming, he had to be.

“Who was that!” Charlie instantly asked, her gaze burning down on him like she had planned an entire interrogation in seconds. He shushed her momentarily and she grabbed both of his hands in an excited flurry. “Castiel Novak. Explain right now.”

Once inside the classroom, they took their seats on the second to back row and stared at the writing on the electronic board. **_READ PAGES 600 UNTIL THE END._** Oh my. As much as Cas loved reading the book they had been given was inexplicitly boring, not his usual sci-fi fantasy kinda book.

 “So?!” Charlie pestered, teetering on the edge of madness as she waited very impatiently for the whole thing. He got his pen, book and other belongings from his rucksack including the hellish book and opened them all so if anyone walked in it would be easy to pretend they had been working for a while but when the professor wasn’t in, cover-work never turned up.

With a roll of his crystal-like eyes he told Charlie what had happened last night.

His addition to the tale made his heart sink but the sad realisation was most likely the truth. “But that’s all that happened, I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up for.” He clenched his teeth hoping none of the other students who had walked in had heard their discussion but they were all being fairly loud in comparison to Cas and Anna. She, like he had a few moments before, rolled her eyes then ran a hair through her fiery hair and put both her elbows down on the table to signify the beginning of her i-am-always-right-don’t-tell-me-otherwise-speech.

“Look. I’ve read all the books, I’ve read all the fanfiction, I study psychology for crying out loud – that in the corridor was not nothing. The way he looked at you just…” She made a noise similar to that of a dying whale.

Castiel inhaled deeply and nodded simply so he could think. His mind replayed the wink, the smirk, everything until he wasn’t sure what he was picturing was reality but a mixture of what he wanted to happen and what he thought had.

Today seemed to be going by so quickly yet walking from his apartment to class this morning had too have occurred seven years ago. It was a confusing time lapse. He hadn’t even read the next page when the bell sounded for the end of the day but to be fair he was almost certain the other kids in class hadn’t done anything either from the racket they were making.

It didn’t take him long to walk from the class to the apartment block he was staying in. Half of the University was in dorms and the other half apartment rooms, but despite the stereotype there was more people squashing into two bed apartments than there were eight bed dorms.

With tired eyes and more messed than usual hair he slotted the key into the lock and slid the door open then shut once he was inside. His rucksack fell from his shoulder to ground beside the hanger and he slipped off his jacket. Rubbing his face and yawning he changed sluggishly into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white band shirt. He went to slump on the sofa to read the book he hadn’t in class when there was a sound like metal on laminate flooring.

He stopped dead still and listened. There was a mumble and some rusting coming from the kitchen. Had someone broken into his place? He bit his lower lip in absolute dread of a stranger routing through his things.

He edged up from the sofa slowly and picked up the closest object, which happened to be a pillow, and began creeping to the arch way where his living space became kitchen. As the light was turned off and the natural light fading as the day grew later and later all he could see was a black silhouette and smell leather combined with petrol and mint.

Cas tried to swallow but his throat has closed up. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, all that he could was stay standing hoping for an adrenaline kick. He watched the figure as it danced from cupboard to cupboard, draw to draw not so gracefully as if it were trying to find condiments.

The pillow as light as it was in his hands but it felt like a mass weighing him down and therefore strong enough to hurt the stranger in his kitchen.  Without holding back he stood in the archway and threw it at the intruders body only to see if bounce back onto the ground.

“What the hell?!” It spoke in a voice so low Cas was certain it could drag him down into the pits of hell if it wanted too. But he knew that voice. He had heard it before, but where? Then he looked again. The figure was tall, muscular and hair perfectly styled. The stranger wasn’t a stranger.

He edged into the light that was streaming from the window. Green eyes glimmering.

“Dean?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean?”

The figure now in plain sight was Dean.  Castiel’s eyes widened. What the hell was Dean Winchester doing in his kitchen? It wasn’t that he minded - although a part of him thought he would if it was anyone else, but it was _his_ kitchen.

Cas didn’t even speak he simply stood there with arms folded. His eyes were solely upon the man in his kitchen but that didn’t mean he didn’t notice the surroundings. Every single cupboard door was open and the sides were full of half of the contents from in the cupboard. Castiel didn’t realise he owned that many pots, pans and tableware.

“Oh uh… Hey Cas I was just borrowing your microwave again.” He smiled innocently then added a cheeky wink to edge his way out of the dog house he was clearly being thrown into. The natural light from the window was fading as the sun was almost completely set leaving the sky alight with a range of oranges, reds and pinks. It reminded him of the first ever cocktail he had had.

The memory only added to the smile upon his lips, but Cas saw it as he was ignoring his clear display of annoyance.  “I never said more than once!” His voice was raising in octaves the more agitated he got, his hand reached out and flicked the light switch on to stop them from hiding in the darkness. It wasn’t his fault sleep had been ruined the previous night due to the jock in his kitchen.

“I had to bring your thingy back.” Dean tried reasoning with him and it seemed to work as a half-embarrassed, half-shy blush heated his cheeks and a small “Oh.” slipped his lips.

With the raise of his eyebrow, Dean kept the smile. He knew he would win – no one would ever turn him down, aside from the dicks that wouldn’t let them use their microwaves first. His hands got to work slipping the meal for tonight which was a smaller portion of leftovers from the same meal he had yesterday and the day before.

Dean scratched the back of his head; the silence between them was drowning. “Do you want some too?” He asked with a hopeful expression. The only reason the blue-eyed boy agreed was because he didn’t want to depart with Dean after getting so hot-headed with him.

“Great.” Dean replied with the same childish grin and searched the sides for the plates and found two under the carnage of the tableware.

They both worked as a team to clear the kitchen sides of items and pack them all back neatly into the cupboards but Cas made sure to keep the salt out – it improved the taste of everything.

Dean practically yelled. “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?” Cas jumped out of his skin then started laughing so hard at the sudden shock. “THE SALT WHERE THE HELL I SEARCHED IN EVERY DAMN CUPBOARD AND…” Castiel cut him off with more laughing until they were both chuckling.

“It’s kept on the counter Dean.” The corners of his lips were turned up in an honest smile, that was the most he had laughed in a long time.

The microwaved binged like the night before and interrupted them but unlike previous the meal was quickly served up and the conversation ended. Cas took out some cutlery and then grabbed hold of his plate and headed into the living room. Once sat upon the sofa with the plate on top of a cushion on his knees they both began eating.

Despite agreeing Cas hadn’t an idea what the food was until he popped it into his mouth. It was ravioli coated in so much sauce it was hard to find the pieces of pasta but it was his favourite.

“Did you know?” Castiel asked, his head turning to see Dean after only eating one piece of the meal. The fork in his hand swirled around the mixture to find and stab another delicious piece.

“Know what?” Dean had sauce all over his face, it was the most alluring thing Cas had seen in a while. _Fuck._ He hadn’t known Dean for long but he was certain his little fluttering heart meant something if nothing at all.

With a roll of his blue eyes he grinned and shovelled another piece into his mouth. The fact tha Dean watched him do it made his smirk. “This is my favourite meal in the entire universe, I love it more than anything.”

“More than anything huh?”

Was that a wink? Did Dean just fucking wink at him again? His heart was going 120 miles an hour. How could someone drive him crazy angry then create butterflies within a 10 minute gap?

He wasn’t human, Cas was sure of it. He was Godly.

The conversation continued, it mainly consisted of favourite items such as Castiel’s favourite books and authors and how much Dean loves football and various other sports.

“You don’t want to see me running I assure you.” Castiel chuckled, pushing the now empty plate aside. Dean fought the temptation to grab his hand and ask him to run away with him. Of course it would be in a sarcastic manner but for some reason his mind told him not too, to hold back. Which was odd.

He normally did whatever the hell he wanted as part of this experiencing the university life but something about Cas made him want to sit down and study, to do more for himself because he knew he could if he put his mind to it.

Throughout the evening there was hardly a silent moment unlike when they were making the meal. However it wasn’t like they were being to rowdy that the neighbours would complain, they weren’t exactly hyenas in a zoo.

It was around 9.30pm hen Dean decided he really had to his apartment and Cas needed to catch up on the book he was supposed to read in class but didn’t.

Just like the night before Castiel made a fool of himself when Dean was at the door. “Thank you for coming.” He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth for Dean hadn’t been invited round and they sounded desperate.

He internally cringed at himself and his facial features screwed up. Dean simply laughed and said a simple “see ya Cas.” Once the door was shut the blue-eyed boy cleared the plates and slunk back into the sofa the room smelt like Dean and it made him question how strong Dean’s cologne was. Either way he wasn’t complaining about it.

Sliding his glasses onto his nose he opened the book and read until his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.

//

It had been a few days since Dean had last turned up in Cas’ apartment making it a few days without talking to each other.

Den was beginning to miss the conversation they had which was weird for him considering he had been hanging around with his other friends, smoking, drinking, partying. A part of him wondered if he even wanted the university experience anymore, all he wanted was to talk to Cas again and find about more about him.

Castiel on the other hand, despite enjoying Dean’s company, knew it was too good to be true and after the next day when he or Dean didn’t even see each other passing to and from lessons. “You’re just a nerd.” He told himself. “You need to concentrate on work.”

But just because his own mind told him off didn’t mean he didn’t think about him in the shower a few mornings in a row.

The alarm sounded.  2am.

With a weary sigh, Cas moved ever so slowly and pushed the button on his alarm clock. Yes it was a Sunday but he had to work – how else was he expected to pay the bills. He groggily moved into the bathroom and flicked on the shower. Once the hot water was running he trudged into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. Afterall, what was morning without coffee?

Washing would only take five minutes if he hurried, he didn’t have time to think about looking into those green eyes combined with a perfect set of lashes before kissing his full lips first thing in the morning or picture the way his sandy hair would feel under Cas’ fingertips last thing at night.

 _Fuck_. He had a boner. This was not appropriate timing considering he had to be ready and out of the apartment for 2.30 to catch the bus to work.

Not wanting to be late for work he didn’t even bother washing and tried picturing his brother Gabe that time he caught him wearing grandma clothes. Slowly but surely the hardness dissipated. Throwing on his work trousers, shirt and waist coat then giving his messy hair a quick scrape through with his comb he was almost ready.

He threw his coffee into a travel mug and carefully rushed when putting his contact lenses in. Shoes on, bag on his shoulder and he was out of the door and speeding towards the lift.

Luckily, he caught the bus a few minutes before it was departing and clambered aboard. Due to the lack of seats he stood up in the main corridor, holding onto one of the hangers from the railing above his head.

At the front of the bus sat a kid so tiny his bobbled hat only just peaked over the back of his seat. With every bounce of the suspension his head wobbled like it was only loosely attached to his neck. They exchanged glances and the boy smiled showing his innocence of the painful world around him.

It took about 30 minutes to get to work and by the time Cas arrived at his stop his legs ached from the constant standing but, with the help of the coffee in his hand, he bore through it and quickly skittered off, giving a quick “thanks” to the driver as he walked past.

Castiel worked in the local supermarket, many teens worked there doing the same job as him. He had to fill up baskets of shopping for those who had bought it online the previous day ready for delivery later on in the morning because it wasn’t by magic fairies that the food gathered itself and arrived on the customers doorstep but sometimes Cas wished it was.

Once inside he signed in and picked up the list for today, he had to do 19 baskets before 6am. _Easy._ He thought to himself considering he usually had over 25 to do.

Meg grinned at him and barged into his shoulder. “Heyya Clarence.” With a roll of his eyes he greeted her. Meg had started the same day as him here so they stuck with each other for the first few weeks and eventually talked enough to be classed as friends but he didn’t exactly feel like she was close to him.

She was loud, rebellious, snobby and everything else he hated but he appreciated the fact that she hadn’t bailed on him. He guessed it was because she had no one else here either.

“How many do you have?” She queried, peering over his shoulder. “Only 19 what?! I have so many.” An inhuman groan of discontent followed quickly after expressing her irritance.

“Yeah, I don’t know, they change weekly I guess.”

With a small huff of air they parted to do some of the baskets, they weren’t supervised aside from the odd camera around to check if items were being stolen so as long as the quota was reached before the store opened its doors then you were free to do whatever the hell you fancied.

A few of the jocks at university worked here but only one of them had the same shift as Cas and he wasn’t so bad. Since arriving he had wanted to find him and slyly ask about Dean but the mere thought of it made his heart jump and heat rise out of nowhere.

Scanning the aisles trying to find not only the canned tomatoes but Kevin too was a task. He wasn’t even sure in his mind if he wanted to ask about his crush, how could he do it in a way that meant his uncertain feelings wouldn’t be shown.

It wasn’t like Cas loved him but he was curious as to what he had been up to the past few days. Had he been ill or just distant?

It wasn’t long until he found the tomatoes but Kevin seemed to be in hiding, much like Dean. Meg and him passed by a few times and high-fived on the way.

//

The baskets didn’t take long to finish and he and Meg took the bus home. While on the journey home in the middle of a conversation about how Meg wanted to swap jobs Cas blurted out. “Where was Kevin?”

Meg started laughing obnoxiously loud, it was a pet hate of his.

“Kevin got fired; he was doing this chick while he was supposed to be working. If only the douche had managed to do his baskets first I’m sure they wouldn’t have fired him but he wasn’t clever like that. Why do you care anyways?”

That stumped him.  Quickly improvising he stuttered “I-I don’t it’s just he’s normally around discussing some form of gossip. It’s the only way I find out what’s going on on campus.” Of course that was an outright lie but it worked.  She hummed as if to agree with the statement. They didn’t talk the rest of the way home.

As much as he hated the washed out seats which stank of stale smoke and piss they did seem to hide him from everyone in the bus. He glanced around, blue eyes searching, but everyone was doing exactly the same thing – starring out of the window wrapped up in their own worlds. It was crazy to think that these people were even alive with the statue-like stillness they held to avoid contacting others.

Meg jumped off a stop before Cas because she resided in the dorms, they were apparently “more social” than the apartment blocks which made him wonder why Dean had chosen the apartments considering during their conversation the other night he admitted to being at uni for the experience.

_Stop thinking about him._

His mind as cruel as it constantly brought up the things he wanted to concentrate on least.

As soon as he arrived home, key into the lock turning until the door edged open unwillingly, it was around 8am. Time for bed.

Cas stripped out of his uniform and left the garments on the floor as he walked to his room creating a trail. Throwing on some sweatpants, taking his contacts out and slipping into the sheets it didn’t take him long to sleep but days like this were the worse. He hardly ever slept.

The sun was creeping behind the curtains, it was already light when he was outside which didn’t help trick his mind into sleeping. He forced himself to yawn, it didn’t really work.

Falling asleep was like being caught in a carousel of thoughts. Every idea, notion and event from the day would replay in his mind, demanding analysis before he could be allowed to sleep. And then finally when the carousel came to a stop and his mind was able to meander freely in the random thought that is the precursor of sleep, he would often realize that he was close to drifting off and his anxiety would start the carousel up all over again.

The cycle often broke on the third carousel but it was why he went to bed an hour before his allotted time on a night, without it he wouldn’t sleep even 6 hours, never mind the suggested 8.

Third carousel over and he was out cold.

//

Castiel awoke with blurred vision and a pounding headache. How long had he been asleep? It felt like 300 centuries but if that were the case he would surely be dead. His alarm clock said it was 11am. He laid there just starring at the ceiling too warm too move but too awake now to fall back asleep.

It took a good fifteen minutes for him to slow edge out of the bed like he was army crawling. Slipping on his square-framed glasses he shuffled to the door and into the living room. He didn’t expect to see Dean stood there.

But he ignored him and walked straight past and into the bathroom, a hand running through his hair and a yawn erupting from his lips. As soon as he entered the bathroom he froze and realised. _No, it couldn’t have been. He was imagining it surely._ With calculated, careful steps Cas moved from the bathroom back into the open plan living area. They stared at each other.

Dean cracked a smile and announced “Morning sunshine.” Which only disorientated the blue-eyed nerd  more. Dean wouldn’t say that, he _had_ to have been dreaming. Oh and what a dream. He looked gorgeous stood in the middle of the living room with one of Cas’ school books in his hands. His flannel was a combination of black, white and yellow it made him look too good to be true, he was too good to be true.

“Why are you here?” Castiel asked, too tired to really give a damn.

“Don’t you like seeing me first thing in the morning? I know I love seeing you.” He winked. What was it with him and winking, it drove Cas wild. His palms were sweaty and his stomach bubbled excitedly it was as if seeing Dean wink had woken him up.

Then he realised he was shirtless. It wasn’t that Cas had a bad looking body but he wasn’t as muscular as he was toned and pale. He was everything Dean wasn’t – and not in a good way. His body was thin and gangly and the top half was on show for the kid he had started caring about to openly see.

Instead of replying to Dean he just ran a hand through his raven hair and rolled is electric eyes. Dean fell over himself scrambling to the sofa and doing a waving hand gesture inviting Cas over. Without much thought Castiel stammered over and sat down, yawning.

“Why are you even here, what time is it? You could at least knock…”

“I did but you didn’t answer or wasn’t awake whatever and uh I guess I just,” he paused to flip put the book he had in his hands down on the coffee table. Did he not have a reason for being here? Wow, this was new.  Castiel propped himself up on his elbows as preparation to speak making his glasses falling a little bit down his nose. “Yano I never knew you wore glasses.” Dean mused to himself interrupting Cas before he started.

“Dean seriously. You’re one of those guys who’s good at sports and gets all the girls and loves the parties and looks good why are you here?  At first I thought it was a joke, that you was put up to knocking on my door and borrowing whatever you could by those dicks that can make your life a living hell but now, what I don’t...” He was stood up and pacing back and forth, if not only could Dean break in proving how rubbish the lock on his door was but he could let everyone in, anyone in. All his work could be ruined and his only stable place to be trash. He hated the idea of vulnerability and needed answers.

There was a silence, a long and un-nerving silence.

Edging closer off the sofa cushion until Dean was no more than perched on the edge with his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes locking on Castiel’s. _I don’t really know._ Was what Dean wanted to say. He wanted to rant too, to release everything he had pent up about how now he was unsure of his future and every other detail about himself, including his sexuality.

Rather than doing what he wanted he simply stood up and gestured one arm to the kitchen. “Th- the microwave you did say I could use it right.”

Castiel couldn’t argue with that he had promised to let him use it. With a deep breath Dean moved slowly closer to Cas, he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. Green gazed at blue; the colours meant for each other like the souls behind them. “I’m not like them, not really.” He words would sound petty coming from anyone but Dean in which they sounded honest with an undertone of sincerity.

The touch of his hands on Cas’ bare shoulders and the feel of his voice, low and smoky, made Cas melt and he couldn’t be annoyed for his own confusion. It was as if Dean had purposely tried to work his charm on him to win him over.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, both pondering to themselves lost in their own minds within each other’s company. Then Dean let go and seemed to snap out of his trance causing Cas to come back to reality too. “Right uh, I should go and uh leave you to catch up on your sleep I guess.” Cas nodded and it wasn’t long until Dean was out of the apartment and heading back to his own.

His hands took a hold of the book Dean was flicking through and he sat in the same seat that he was previously in on the sofa. Flipping open the book he was simply curious as to what he was reading, that was when he noticed it was one of his note books for one of the subjects he actually liked; psychology.

On one of the pages as he flipped it between his fingers he noticed writing different from his own and had to go back to find it. The paper read:

Coffee House,

41 Elm street,

Prior avenue.

10 o’clock.

Please show up, I want to get to know you more.

How could he, Castiel, refuse such a request. Dean wanted to get to know him more? Did that mean aside from his favourite things like they had discussed a few nights ago? His insides were tearing apart what had he done to deserve such an angel – no not an angel but a God. Cas was going to meet up with a fucking God. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an actual fanfic as i've only ever done one shots before so please be kind. If there is any feedback you wish to share with me tweet me at @fuckdmitri or comment below.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> ily.


End file.
